Loneliness blues
by Nevermind555
Summary: Sequel de He will always be a pirate. Ça devient une habitude de se croiser dans les bars !... OS.


_Sequel de He will always be a pirate._

* * *

**Loneliness blues**

C'est une opération bénigne et routinière. Le hic étant que le barman était de l'affaire et que le grand balafré doit, à présent, se servir seul derrière le comptoir.

"Tiens, tiens, tiens."

Inutile de se retourner ; il reconnaîtrait la voix entre mille.

"C'est moi ou cela tient de l'habitude de nous croiser dans les bars ?"

J'enjambe les cadavres qui jonchent le sol, dans des positions improbables.

"Hmm... dis-moi... tu tues de manière quasi-artistique."

"J'ai, en effet, laissé s'exprimer quelques fantaisies."

Du bout d'un pied botté, je fais pivoter le crâne d'un grand chauve.

"Dans le mille. Du grand art." lorgnant sur le trou encore fumant qui garnit l'espace entre les deux yeux sans vie de l'homme-machine.

Harlock débusque enfin la bouteille recherchée. "En voilà, une excellente surprise ; cette cuvée valait vraiment le détour."

"Le montant de ta prime va encore faire un bond." prenant place devant le comptoir.

Harlock enjambe le cadavre du barman avant de poser la bouteille sur le cuivre rutilent qui garni le plateau du comptoir.

"Qu'est-ce que je te sers ?" me sachant allergique au Red Bourbon d'Andromède.

"Hmm..." avisant l'alignement parfait des bouteilles, regard s'arrêtant sur ce bel ambré faisant penser à une flamme dansant à travers le verre épais du corps de bouteille de cet alcool remarquablement millésimé.

Sans un mot, le pirate se saisit de la bouteille en question.

"Je constate que tu jouis toujours d'une excellente mémoire. Je suis certaine que tu serais capable de me citer, de tête, les cordonnées inversées de toutes les planètes ceinturant l'axe de la coalition."

Un long sifflement. "Mademoiselle devient exigeante avec l'âge !..."

Il cale un pied contre le bas du bar, me faisant face, levant son verre en mon honneur tandis qu'il avance le mien.

Nos mains, gantées de cuir, reposent l'une à côté de l'autre. L'ironie voudrait qu'elles soient encore capables de se toucher. La distance demeure pourtant respectable.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?..."

"C'est admirable de t'en soucier." arborant ce petit sourire en coin qui en dit long sur sa perception des choses.

"J'ai entendu dire que tu avais mis à mal plusieurs formations dans la Croisée du Chien. L'endroit est d'ailleurs devenu un cimetière touristique à épaves."

"L'exploit en revient à l'Arcadia. Le Capitaine n'a que peu de mérite." trempant ses lèvres fines dans la boisson forte.

"Toujours aussi modeste. A moins que ce soit une façon de tromper l'orgueil."

"J'ai le cuir solide, depuis le temps. Il va falloir que tu choisisses une meilleure lance pour espérer le percer."

Il observe le ballet tintant du glaçon lorsqu'il s'arrime sur les bords épais du verre.

"Te rappelles-tu encore des instants que nous avons partagés ?..."

"Cela m'arrive. Par mélancolie, vraisemblablement. Tout comme penser à la Terre en jouant de l'ocarina. Je sais pourtant, pour l'une comme pour l'autre, que tout est perdu."

"Hmm... quelle amertume subtile." évoquant à la fois la boisson et ses paroles. "Penses-tu que nous soyons encore en mesure de nous toucher et d'en tirer une quelconque satisfaction depuis tout ce temps ?"

"Je ne suis pas suffisamment ivre pour tenter ce genre d'expérience. J'ignore quelle boisson serait assez forte pour m'y pousser une nouvelle fois, du reste."

J'envisage la face noble, le nez droit, la balafre.

"T'as encore de beaux restes compte tenu de ton pedigree, S-0999."

Il laisse passer un bref sifflement. "L'art des compliments."

"Je te donne du stock avant de te voir repartir."

"Trop aimable." terminant son verre.

Le bruit léger d'un tic-tac attire son attention et, vif, il m'attrape pour me basculer par-dessus le comptoir et m'y rejoindre sur l'arrière, m'enveloppant de son corps.

La salle est soufflée par une explosion spectaculaire qui emporte une bonne partie des bouteilles sur le rayonnage. Fort heureusement les débris ne nous atteignent pas, hormis un bras mécanisé qui échoue à quelques centimètres de nous.

Le fracas passé, Harlock redresse la tête. "Ah oui... j'en ai entendu parler, de cette technologie capable de s'autodétruire en causant un maximum de dommages autour d'elle. Foutue méca !..." me libérant.

"J'aurai appris beaucoup de choses aujourd'hui."

"Il faut connaître ses ennemis pour les affronter." m'observant avec une tendresse qui baigne son iris noisette, gant de cuir caressant mes cheveux.

Le geste est tendre. Presque paternel.

"Bon. On va dégager d'ici parce que le raffut va faire rameuter toutes les forces du secteur."

"Oh, vraiment ? Tu n'es pas tenté de faire un carnage ?"

"Hmm... non, je préfère me battre dans l'espace."

Il se relève, me proposant sa main, galant.

J'époussette ma tenue, sous son œil amusé.

Il considère les dégâts causés aux bouteilles, œil teinté d'un certain regret. "Quel gâchis."

"Oh allons !... Je suis certaine que la réserve personnelle du Capitaine n'a rien à envier à celle de ce bar."

"Allons-nous nous séparer de la même façon que les fois dernières ?... Ou me feras-tu l'honneur d'un verre dans ma cabine ?"

"Hmm... l'animal a des manières."

"Tu préférerais que je te charge sur l'épaule pour t'y mener ?" du tac-au-tac.

* * *

Le lieu n'a pas changé. Toujours aussi confiné, baignant dans une pénombre permanente.

Les boiseries tapissent les baies, en hommage aux navires du passé.

Le lieu est intime.

Tout est regroupé dans cet espace : la partie nuit, le bureau et le bar.

Nous nous installons devant la petite table remarquablement menuisée.

"Toujours aussi cosy."

"Je sens percer une pointe d'ironie."

"J'ai cru que tu avais le cuir épais, pirate."

"Pas lorsqu'il s'agit de l'Arcadia et de sa conception."

"T'es retourné sur la tombe de Tochirô depuis ?"

"Pas récemment. J'ai décidé d'éviter Heavy Melder un moment."

"Hmm ? Pourquoi ?"

"Mon dernier passage n'a pas laissé qu'une bonne impression." passant une jambe sur l'autre, remuant le breuvage dans son verre.

"Encore un carnage à mettre à ton actif ?" faisant tinter mon verre contre le sien.

Il pose sa tempe contre son poing fermé, m'observant à loisir. Même borgne, aucun détail ne lui échappe. Et au tir, il est redoutable !...

"J'ai du mal à croire que tu aies besoin à ce point de compagnie... Mimee semble pourtant avoir de la conversation et tenir remarquablement l'alcool."

Je lui soutire un sourire. "Peut-être ai-je envie de compagnie _humaine_ ce soir. Quelqu'un qui connaît la douce chaleur que procure l'alcool ainsi que l'état d'oubli qui suit."

Je ris. "Tu veux qu'on se prenne une cuite ? Au point de nous adonner à des chants paillards germaniques ?"

"_Meine Güte _!..." (*) amusé par le franc-parler, se penchant en avant, coudes en appui sur ses cuisses, jambes décroisées. "Je serai vraiment curieux d'entendre ça."

OK. Là c'est à mon tour de me ratatiner sur le fauteuil !...

* * *

(*) "_Seigneur _!" en allemand


End file.
